Fairly OddParents: The Key To Apocalypse (FOP-Kingdom Hearts Crossover)
Fairly OddParents: The Key To Apocalypse '''is a crossover between Fairly OddParents and the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Suprisingly, even though FOP is TV-Y7 and KH is E10+, the series is rated TV-MA/M17+ for strong language, intense violence, blood and gore, sexual references, use of alcahol, tobacco, and drugs, strong lyrics, and highly suggestive themes. Main Characters '''Timmy Turner: '''The now 19-year-old protagonist of the Fairly OddParents series. He is sent to a mental asylum after believing Vicky is still alive, when, in fact, she dissapeared off the face of the planet two years ago. His Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and his Godbrother, Poof, have been taken away from him and live peacefully in Fairy World. '''Sora Vengance: Sora is 19 years old and is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. After saving the universe from Organization XIII four years ago, he returned to heavy metal band, New World Order, where he plays lead guitar. He plays a concert in Dimmsdale for the first time in two years to find it has been turned to a GTA-style, gang-infested city. Keyblade wielder. Kairi Gates: '''19 years old, Sora's girlfriend, and the drummer for New World Order. After 20 people who hated her were killed last year, Kairi was falsley accused of mass murder. Luckily, Sora was her lawyer, and he saved her from life in prison. Keyblade wielder. '''Roy McAllistar: '''Roy is 19, and the lead singer of New World Order. He has unusual powers that let him control the 17 Pokemon elements. Roy suffers from anger issues, and he has a minor drinking problem. Him and Timmy are childhood friends. Keyblade wielder. '''Vicky Manson: '''Vicky is 25. Everybody thought she died two years ago, but she is secretly a member of the Brotherhood Of Evil, a group of criminal masterminds who plan to kill the entire population of the Earth. She pursues Timmy and the NWO so she can kill them. Supporting Characters '''Cosmo: '''Timmy's fairy godfather. '''Wanda: '''Timmy's fairy godmother. '''Poof: '''Timmy's fairy godbrother. '''Tootie Manson: '''Timmy's girlfriend, Vicky's sister. '''Misty Storm: '''Roy's girlfriend. '''Riku Christ: '''Bassist for New World Order. '''Roxas Shadows: '''Rhythm guitarist for New World Order, Sora's Nobody. '''Namine White: '''DJ/sampler for New World Order, Kairi's Nobody. '''Oxry Plauge/Jeff The Killer: '''Roy's Nobody. '''Slenderman: '''Roy and Jeff's mentor, Kairi's foster father, Vice President of the Pastaverse. '''Smile.Dog: '''Jeff's dog. '''Zalgo: '''President of the Pastaverse. '''Maximillian Turner: '''Timmy's father. '''Tina Turner: '''Timmy's mother. '''Chester McBadBat: Timmy's friend. '''A.J. Darwin: '''Timmy's friend. Locations There are many different locations in this game. These are: DIMMSDALE SUBURBS: Timmy and Vicky live here. BOSS FIGHTS: Vicky (second), Anti-Cosmo. SUB-AREAS: Timmy's House, Vicky's House, The Dinkleberg's House DOWNTOWN DIMMSDALE: Where most of the gangs live. This area has fallen apart the most. BOSS FIGHTS: Vicky (First and third, morphs into The Baby Shredder in the third), Crocker (second, morphs into Dr. Crocktopus), Foop. DIMMADOME: The place where the New World Order concert is held. Guitar Hero minigames take place here. BOSS FIGHTS: Anti-Chip Skylark. SUB-AREAS: Backstage, Concourse, Audience DIMMSDALE FLATS: An old, abandoned town. You can go back in time to play the actual level. BOSS FIGHTS: Doug Dimmadome (both) (present day), Vicky The Kid (Old West). HAPPY TRAILS TRAILER PARK: Chester lives here. BOSS FIGHTS: Anti-Chester. SUB-AREAS: Chester's Trailer A.J.'S MANSION: A.J. obviously lives here. BOSS FIGHTS: Anti-A.J., Pwnanator 3000. DIMMSDALE PRIMARY SCHOOL: The school Timmy goes to. BOSS FIGHTS: Francis (all thee, morphs into Bull-E in the final battle), Crocker (first). SUB-AREAS: The Crocker Cave THE PASTAVERSE: Accessed through Roy's Portalmaker 666. Jeff, Smile, Slenderman, Zalgo, and other Pastamonsters live here. BOSS FIGHTS: Corrupted Slenderman, Corrupted Suicide Mouse. SUB-AREAS: Creepypasta Academy, Jeff's House, The Dark House DESTINY ISLANDS: Accessed through Roy's Portalmaker 666. Roy, Sora and Kairi live here. BOSS FIGHTS: Anti-Sora, Anti-Kairi, Anti-Roy. SUB-AREAS: Destiny Islands High School, Sora's Apartment, Kairi's House, Roy's House, City Hall, The Treehouse CAKE N' BACON: A local restraunt. The minigames "Flippin' Out", "The Bouncers" and "Order Up!" take place here. FAIRY WORLD: Accessed through Roy's Portalmaker 666. The world where Faries come from. BOSS FIGHTS: Jorgen Von Strangle. SUB-AREAS: Fairy Mall, Fairy Court, Fairy Academy, Mama Cosma's House, Cupid's Mansion, The Big Wand, Fairy Stadium DIMMSDALE PARK: A park in Dimmsdale. DIMMSDALE SKATE JUNCTION: The local skatepark. You can ride a skateboard Tony Hawk's Underground-style here. MIKE E. MOZZERELLA'S: A place for kids to have fun. The minigames "Ballin'!", "Antarctic Lightning" and "Pack Guy" take place here, among others. PENCIL NEXUS: Where Mr. Turner works. BOSS FIGHTS: Anti-Dad. ADRENALLAND: A high-octane amusment park. CAMP LEARN-A-TORIUM: A place for kids to NOT have fun. Roy hates this place with all his black, twisted, innapropriate heart, and bombs it at the end of the game. BOSS FIGHTS: Happy Peppy Gary & Betty DR. BENDER'S DENTISTRY CLINIC: The local dentist's office. BOSS FIGHTS: Dr. Bender & Wendell PIXIE WORLD: Accessed through Roy's Portalmaker 666. The world where Pixies come from. BOSS FIGHTS: Head Pixie & Sanderson. CHINCINATTI: Accessed through Roy's Portalmaker 666. The world where the Crimson Chin comic books take place. BOSS FIGHTS: Nega-Chin, Bronze Kneecap, H2Olga, Titanium Toenail, Iron Lung & Golden Gut. DEATH BALL: Accessed through Timmy's Crash Nebula ship. A man-made planet. BOSS FIGHTS: Dark Laser. DIMMSDALE JUNKYARD: The local junkyard. Mark Chang lives here. SUB-AREAS: Mark Chang's Spaceship YUGOPOTAMIA: Accessed through Mark Chang's spaceship the first time, then through either Roy's Portalmaker 666 or Timmy's Crash Nebula ship. A far-off planet. TIMMY'S MIND: Accessed through Roy's Portalmaker 666. The home of Gary. BOSS FIGHTS: Any boss can be re-fought here after defeated. Orignial bosses are: Gary, Hair Razor, Headless Horseman, Ms. Doombringer, Norm, Super Bike, The Turnbaums, Vic The Babysitter, Tom Sawyer. APOCALYPTIC DIMMSDALE: Dimmsdale destroyed after the Brotherhood Of Evil destroys the human race except for Timmy and company. This area can only be accessed once through the entire game. BOSS FIGHTS: Vicky (final battle), Xehanort & Brotherhood Of Evil. Big Wishes Cosmo, Wanda and Poof's memory lives on within Timmy's Keyblade, the Wishmaker. This gives the group the ability to preform special moves called Big Wishes. The starting ones for each character are: TIMMY: Cleft, The Boy Chin Wonder: Timmy turns into Cleft. He can't be damaged, and his attacks do 50% more damage. Lasts 30 seconds. ROY: Phantom Lord: Roy envelops a whole area in darkness, and kills all the enemies in that area in a matter of seconds. It will fail if no enemies are enveloped. SORA: Hyper Beam: Sora fires an all-consuming beam of light from his Keyblade. He can be hurt while firing it. KAIRI: Bloody Valentine: Kairi carves a large heart into the ground, jumps up, and slams her Keyblade back down, killing all enemies within the heart. Similar to Phantom Lord, but it can't fail. Music Bosses If you have a Guitar Hero or Rock Band controller, you can choose to fight bosses with music. Roy plays vocals and rhythm guitar on songs that require it, Sora plays guitar, Kairi plays drums, and Timmy plays bass. You get a choice of three songs per boss. The toughness of the song varies by where the boss is in the game. For example, Francis is the first boss in the game, so you get a choice of very easy songs, such as "Fascination Street" by The Cure on guitar. The final battle against Vicky, Xehanort and the Brotherhood Of Evil has very hard songs. For this battle, you have only one choice. On all instruments except vocals (Roy plays rhythm guitar), the song is an original piece named "Idiot", and it is labeled as being recorded by the New World Order. It is 9 minutes and 30 seconds of some of the hardest guitar, bass and drum parts in history. As for vocals, you have to sing Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody", which is half as long but as hard as Idiot. Trivia *Roy's Big Wishes (except for Wrath Of The Seventh Sin) are all named after metal, punk, and alternative songs. *One of Roy's phrases while unleashing a Big Wish is, "Peace sells... BUT WHO'S BUYING?!" This is a referance to Megadeth song "Peace Sells". *Vicky's last name is Manson. This is a reference to notorious murderer Charles Manson. *When Happy Peppy Gary offers Sora a soy cube, he says "Stick it up your-", but Kairi covers his mouth and sighs, "Bad idea." The fact that Sora doesn't say "ass" could be a reference to Limp Bizkit's song "Nookie". *In the music boss battle for "Idiot", a heavy version of the intro of Dragonforce's "Through The Fire And Flames" is used as the interlude. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Televsion Show Category:Spin-Offs Category:OC Category:Creepypasta Category:Mature